1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor memory and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
Testing processes are inevitably performed to determine whether or not semiconductor devices operate normally.
The semiconductor devices may include circuit configurations for test. The circuit configuration for test may perform corresponding test operations according to external control or internal control, and determine PASS or FAIL internally according to a test result or determine PASS or FAIL through external monitoring.
The semiconductor devices may be configured to transmit and receive signals between a plurality of chips through electrodes by stacking the plurality of chips to improve a degree of integration.
Stack type semiconductor memories have to be designed to efficiently transmit signals for input test operation control from the outside using a minimum sized through electrode.